It's Complicated
by Jiberty Rules
Summary: anothyer Jiberty Story I Couldnt think of a good title Hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey Toby" Liberty says as she quickly wobbles the down the abandon hall

"Hey Libs" Toby says as he politely takes her stuff

"Sorry for the holdup Tobes I had to get some extra stuff for the year end Dance, you should've left without me" Liberty says as she and Toby walk to the steps

"I couldn't have done that I would've worried too much, But don't worry about it." Toby says as he smiles. "Ok so how do you want to do it, bring the car around, or walk to it" Toby says as he sequences from the sun.

"Um, well my parents say I need exercise so, I think walking is the way to go" Liberty says as she takes on step at a time with Toby helping her

Toby, you would tell me if you needed a break from this right? Liberty says as she and him make is to the last step, when Tobey turns to look at her

A break from what? Toby says looking puzzled

You know all this, you taking me where ever I need to go, waiting for me. Liberty was just about to say something when someone interrupted her

"Of course he needs a break, who wouldn't, you got him on a leash Liberty" Jt says as he makes it down the steps along with him his girlfriend Dina

"Jt do you always have to put your nose where it doesn't belong" Liberty says as she turns towards him

" Hey you asked a question and I answered it, plus there not exactly my words now are they Toby?

"What!" Tobey says as he looks at Jt

"Toby is that what you think?" Liberty says as she looks at him

"No of course not, well at first but I was just saying that to make Jt take some responsibility, but it wasn't the best choice of words, because all he did since then was move on and get a new girlfriend" Tobey says a bit angry towards Jt

" Yah right Toby, your just lying, your just afraid if miss Prego over her gets mad at you, you'll have no one to demand you around " Dina says as she curls her hair with her finger

"Shut up Dina yo—

"Let's just go Toby, there not worth it, plus we have better things to do than to deal out the past, with people who don't care, and clearly moved on" Liberty says as she grabs her books and starts wobbling towards the car

"Well that was fun, let's go to the Dot, I want a smoothie" Dina says as she hangs on Jt

"Yeah, sure I guess" Jt says with a regretful face as he watches Liberty wobble away with Tobey arms around d her waist helping her into the car


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_That' was so close, I swear I was going to bust and tell Jt the truth" Toby says_

"_I know but, I don't want him finding out I was the unfaithful one" Liberty says as she wobbles down and sits by Toby_

"_He's going to find out sooner or later, I mean what's the big deal of him knowing that the baby's mine and not Jt's like he said he moved on already" Toby says as he puts his arm around and kisses _

_Jt…Jt…JT…_

"Ahhhh" Jt yell as jumps up

Jt what's wrong are you ok" says as she puts her hand on his back to calm him down

"Liberty?" Jt says not all together yet

"No, its grandma, what's wrong Jt" says confused

"It's nothing Grandma just a bad dream, you can go back to sleep" Jt says as he walks to his window to close it

"Let me get you some water at least" Ms. Cooley offered

"Its ok grandma, thanks but I'll be fine" Jt's says as he settles back into bed

"No that's impossible" Jt says out loud and then glances at the clock it's been I hour since the dream and Jt could stop thinking of the bizarre dream

"That's it" Jt says as he gets up and goes to his desk and grabs his phone


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Liberty you really need to get some sleep, it way past your bed time, so close everything up and get some rest you're getting up early tomorrow" Mr. Van Zandt says as she walks over to liberty and gives her a kiss goodnight

"Ok dad give me 10 more minutes, I'm almost done with the play script I just have to edit it and email it so the copy will be ready tomorrow afternoon" Liberty says as she looks up at her dad which was looking at all her other projects that were In progress

" Liberty don't you think you're going overboard with all this, I mean you're already planning the schools play, and the dance, and on top of that your expecting a baby in a 2 months" Mr. Van Zandt says

" yeah, but I'm Liberty dad I can do it , I mean I'm still containing a 4.0 and I've missed quite a bit of school from being sick or doctor appointments and stuff, what's another school play, or school dance going to do?" Liberty says she tries to convince her dad

" Yeah, that's my girl, but that doesn't mean me and your mother can't worry about you, just promise if things become tough and to stressful just take a break and let someone else work on it ok" Mr. Van Zandt said as he walks towards to door

"Ok Dad but I doubt it, but I promise, goodnight" Liberty says as she turns to her computer and continues on what she was doing

"Goodnight" Mr. Van Zandt says as she shut the door

Liberty was just about to climb into bed when her phone rang

"Ugh" Liberty says as she turns slowly and wobbles to the desk and picks up her phone

"Hello" Liberty says as she takes a seat

"Liberty" Jt says

"Jt what do you want I need to get to bed, which by the way I was just about to do" Liberty says calmly

"Yeah sorry, but I had the craziest dream earlier, it was about you and Toby" Jt stalled a bit

"Jt is there a point because I'm really tired and really don't fill like putting up with you right now" Liberty says tiredly

"Ok, well you see you and Toby where together…. As a couple and the baby wasn't mine it was Toby and you guy where hiding it from me" Jt says as he waits for Liberty to says something

"Jt if we where face to face right now I would be laughing in your face, your right that is the craziest dream, Ahhhh well thank you for that laugh Jt, but again what's your point, I mean from the conversation from earlier it just doesn't seem right that you would call me sharing a dream with me" Liberty said between giggles

"Well call me crazy but it had me thinking, you guys been pretty close since the beginning of the pregnancy and now he does everything for you and with you, it just seemed like… you know" Jt says as he played with the pencil on his desk

"Like it's true …right was that what you were going to say Jt?" Liberty asked as she looks at her belly

"Well yeah" Jt says as he again waits for a response

"Jt what kind of question is that, I would never do such a thing, and you know that" Liberty pauses now she was getting emotional "Jt do you really believe I would sleep with your best friend!?" Liberty says as lets a tear drop even though she didn't know why she was crying for Pete sakes she was getting angry but lately her emotions been all mixed up

"Well, no but like I said I've been thinking Liberty" Jt says as he drops his pencil he was twirling around

" Ok Jt I'm just going to say this and get off because your bringing me into stress and me and the baby don't need that, you need to get a clue, and I'm going to give it to you Toby is just doing what you're supposed to be doing if you didn't abandon me in the first place ok, so sorry to get your hopes up that the baby isn't yours, but don't worry you don't need to be part of your baby's life , goodnight Jt " with that Liberty hung up and wobbled into bed with Jt speechless on the other line.


End file.
